Childs Play 8: Andy vs Chucky
by PotCFan101
Summary: Alternate version of Child's Play 8, without Constantine, Lucifer, or Arrow. Set right after Cult, Chucky inhabits the body of Nica Pierce. Andy escapes Harrogate, now more desperate than ever to stop the killer doll, but discovers that he has also been framed for murder and hunted by the law. As Andy races to stop Chucky, he gains allies, new and old, to aid him in killing him.


_Chapter 1_

"AAAAUUUGH!" A scream pierced the cold night. If Andy Barclay's cabin was anywhere near the city, someone would have most certainly called the police. Luckily, Kyle noted, Andy made sure to have his cabin on the outskirts, with no one else for miles. Grinning to herself, Kyle pulled again, the pliers ripping out a new tooth from the Chucky head that was nailed down. "Knock it off, you bitch!"

"Not a chance, you little bastard." Kyle sneered, pulling out another tooth. "Andy's off doing God knows what, so I'm stuck babysitting."

"Fuck you!" Chucky yelled, spitting blood. "And fuck Andy too!"

"Oh don't worry." Kyle smiled. It was a smile with all teeth. "I'll save some of you for him." Her smile quickly faded, as Chucky wore a sinister grin of his own.

"That's assuming Andy's coming back." Kyle paled.

"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked.

"Maybe he's dead. Maybe he's locked up in the looney bin." Chucky cackled. Kyle quickly hid her fear, and grabbing a blowtorch, began burning at Chucky's skin, while he howled in pain.

 _Harrogate Institute_

Andy had been pacing his cell for nearly an hour, trying to think of what he should do. It was only yesterday that he had discovered Chucky had split his soul into multiple dolls, and had attempted to save Nica Pierce from the same fate. Unfortunately, his plan horribly failed, Chucky still possessed Nica's body, and he had ended up locked in the asylum. It felt like all hope was lost. How could he defeat an enemy who could come back again and again, but also spread himself like a virus? Andy was broken out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps. Looking out of the cell's small window, Andy noticed that a guard was walking towards his cell, and acting quickly, he stood right next to the door.

"What the Hell?" Andy heard the guard say, and the door opened. Just as the guard entered the cell, Andy put him in a sleeper hold, knocking the man out, and exited the cell. While walking through the recreational room, Andy noticed a nurse with bloody holes in her stomach, lying on the floor next to a man with his eye popped out. Shuddering, Andy looked down, seeing a medical drill, the source of the wounds. What he didn't notice was a one armed Good Guy doll, dirty from head to toe, and wearing one shoe, sitting on the couch. The doll twisted its head slightly at Andy, narrowing its eyes. Pulling out his gun, Andy checked the rounds, before walking out of the room, exiting Harrogate and going towards his truck. Silently, the doll followed, swiping a scalpel from a desk and slashing a lone guard's throat, before stowing away in Andy's truck bed, while Barclay drove off back to the cabin.

 _Chicago_

Chucky, still possessing Nica's body, and Tiffany entered a basement through a ladder, and flipped on a light. There was a table with sunflowers, and leaning against the front was a type of voodoo mask.

"This place hasn't changed a bit." Chucky remarked, kicking off a pair of red high heel shoes. "There's even some blood after I stabbed that bitch Sarah."

"Chucky, did you mean what you said?" Tiffany asked. "When you didn't care about Alice?"

"Oh Hell yeah!" Chucky replied casually. "Like I said, fuck that kid! I didn't need her anyway. She was just supposed to be a guinea pig what was I was going to do to Nica!" Chucky began laughing, which Tiffany eventually joined in, followed by Tiffany's own doll.

"I'm just wondering though, did you get to kill Andy?" Tiffany asked, once they were done laughing.

"No." Chucky said, disappointed. "But on the bright side, I left him a little friend to keep him company…" Suddenly, Chucky clutched his head, as if he was having a migraine. "Fuck!"

"What's wrong, sweetface?" Tiffany asked. Just as quickly as it happened, the feeling went.

"I'm… I'm fine." Chucky stammered.

"She's fighting you, isn't she?" Tiffany suggested. "You didn't even transfer your entire soul into Nica's body."

"Fuck off, I'll be fine!" Chucky yelled. "We just need to find the Heart of Damballa to amplify my power in this body!"

"Do you know where it possibly is?" The Tiffany doll asked.

"Well, you had it last, remember, you dumb bitch?" Chucky pointed to Tiffany. "You used it to swap bodies with Tilly in that hospital, before our pussy of a son chopped me up!"

"I didn't have any use for it, so I had sold it to a pawn shop in Hollywood." Tiffany said. "But I have a hunch where it could be."

"Where?" Chucky asked.

"With John Bishop's son." Tiffany explained. "We'll start with him, and work from there." Satisfied, Chucky stood up, kissed Tiffany, and the three went outside and got in the car, determined to find the Heart of Damballa.

 _Chapter 2_

 _Andy's Cabin_

Andy returned to his cabin on the outskirts of Chicago, slamming the truck door shut. Once he walked in, he was met by Kyle, who was still burning Chucky's head.

"Well, how'd it go?" Kyle asked, setting down the blowtorch. "I thought you might have died."

"No, but I still came up empty handed." Andy replied, sitting at the table. "Chucky has Nica."

"Who's Nica?" Kyle asked.

"One of the patients at Harrogate." Andy explained. "And Chucky transferred his soul into her body."

"So, I finally got her in the end, huh?" The Chucky head cackled. "You know, Nica kinda reminds me of you, Andy. She's a whiny little bitch just like you-" Andy had enough of Chucky speaking, so he picked up the gag and put it back on over the doll's mouth.

"The only problem is, I don't know how that's even possible." Andy said, sitting back down. "After all the research I've done, Chucky needs to transfer his soul into the first person he revealed his true self to- me."

"But you told me he tried to go after Ronald Tyler back in '98." Kyle pointed out.

"He didn't know if it would actually work though." Andy countered. "As far as we know, I'm the only one he can transfer his soul into. Unless…" Andy walked over to the head and pulled the gag off again. "Why did you go after Jade Kincaid?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Chucky sneered.

"Don't fuck with me, I've kept track of your whereabouts after Kent." Andy growled. "A couple months after I killed you, your wife, Tiffany, brought you back to life, and you went after Jade Kincaid and her husband Jesse. Why?"

"Alright, fine. Tiff and I were going to transfer our souls into their bodies." Chucky finally said.

"But you need to put your soul into my body." Andy stated. "Unless you had some other voodoo, you shouldn't be able to transfer your soul into anyone else." Andy looked at Chucky, seeing his eye go wide. Andy had seen that type of look before. It was a sign that someone was hiding something. A light bulb went off in Barclay's head. "Or maybe that's exactly what you had."

"Andy, what do you mean?" Kyle asked. Andy went to his desk and pulled out a big book. The title read _Voodoo for Dummies_.

"You think you're the only one who knows voodoo?" Andy remarked, seeing Chucky's glare, and began flipping through the pages. "There!" Andy jabbed a finger at a page. "The Heart of Damballa. It's a powerful amulet that allows someone to transfer their soul into anything or anyone, without revealing themselves." Andy looked at Chucky. "But you don't have that, do you?" Chucky just stared silently, the tension was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. Andy smirked, and opened up his computer.

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked.

"Looking up the Heart." Andy explained. After scrolling through a few pages, Andy announced, "Apparently, after a couple dolls were seen in Hollywood, Jennifer Tilly sold an artifact that looked a lot like the Heart. It floated around for a few years, changing hands, until it was picked up by John Bishop's son. And luckily, I've been in contact with him for a few years." Suddenly, Andy felt a pain in his leg, as if he was stabbed. Looking down, Andy noticed that the one armed Chucky had somehow followed him. Cackling with glee, the doll threw the knife, hitting Kyle in the shoulder.

"Dammit!" Andy yelled, kicking the doll across the room like a soccer ball. Before the one armed doll could get up, Andy pulled out his glock and shot it in the heart, the only way to kill the doll.

"Shit!" The Chucky head swore. "I was rooting for that guy!"

"Shut up." Andy muttered, carrying the one armed doll and throwing it in the fireplace. Andy then turned to Kyle, saying, "Now we know where to go. Take what you need, and then we'll go." Kyle nodded, taking a revolver, while Andy took a shotgun from his arsenal. Just before leaving, Andy put Chucky's head back in the safe, and then he and Kyle drove to Bishop's home.

 _Chicago_

"You got an idea where Bishop's son lives?" Kyle asked, as Andy parked the truck in an empty lot.

"Yeah, Chris lives in the same house as his father." Andy murmured, walking down a sidewalk. "Guess he just didn't want to leave the neighborhood." Finally, they reached the address and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, a man wearing a skull ring opened the door.

"Andy?" The man asked. "It's been a while."

"Likewise, Chris." Andy agreed. "We need your help. Do you remember how your father died?"

"Yes, Chucky murdered him with his own voodoo doll." Chris said. "We've been over this. But why are you here?"

"We have reason to believe that Chucky will come after you to get the Heart of Damballa." Kyle spoke up. "He had recently transferred his soul into someone's body that he didn't reveal his true self to."

"If he has done that, he must have used a different type of voodoo spell." Chris mused, rubbing his chin. "But he still requires the Heart as a way to stabilize his soul. Come with me." Andy and Kyle followed Chris into his home. It was almost as if nothing had changed from when John lived there. Most of the jars and artifacts were still in its place. Andy looked closely, noticing he could still see John's blood, from where Chucky killed him.

"Here it is." Chris said, holding up an amulet with a red jewel in the middle. "This is the artifact Chucky seeks."

"Thanks Chris." Andy said, taking the amulet. After thinking for a moment, added, "Chucky also found a way to split his soul into multiple bodies. Is there a way we can tell if someone is possessed or not?"

"I know what you mean." Chris said, rummaging through a desk and pulling out a necklace with a medallion on it. "Simply hold onto this and concentrate on the person you'd like to see. It'll show you if they are who they appear to be."

"Is there a way we can exorcise Chucky from someone?" Kyle asked. "Since he's using voodoo?"

"I have attempted this before." Chris replied. "A normal exorcism tends to work, no matter what type of dark magic is being used. Just be sure to stock up on holy water and crosses."

"Aw, that's cute." A voice remarked, causing the three to turn around. Standing in the doorway was Chucky and Tiffany. "But it's like I told someone years ago, there is no God."

"Chucky." Andy muttered, taking out his shotgun and aiming it at Nica's body. "Get the fuck out of here, before I blow you to Hell."

"I'm still at an advantage, Andy." Chucky taunted. "While I can kill you, you can't kill me without killing Nica. But you know what? Go ahead and do it." Chucky began walking closer and closer, and Andy brought the gun up to aim at Nica's head. Chucky got close enough to kiss the barrel of the gun, and let out one final taunt: "Do it." Andy's hands began shaking, he tried to pull the trigger, but quickly put the gun down.

"I can't." Andy whispered, lowering the gun. Chucky smirked.

"You little bitch." Chucky sneered. "Unfortunately for you, I can." Chucky pulled out a knife and attempted to stab Andy in the shoulder, but stopped as he raised the knife. Andy noticed Chucky's hand shaking, as if struggling.

"Nica, are you still in there?" Andy asked, getting an idea. "You can fight him!"

"Shut up!" Chucky yelled, gaining control again. "Nica's gone!" Chucky proceeded to stab Andy, then he grabbed the amulet, and picked up the shotgun. Chucky kicked Andy to the ground, and turning to Chris, blew a hole through his chest.

"No!" Kyle yelled, advancing on Chucky, but Tiffany threw a knife in her leg. Cackling, Chucky and Tiffany left Bishop's home. Struggling, Andy got up and walked over to Chris.

"I'm sorry Chris, that you got caught up in all of this." Andy sincerely apologized.

"Just promise me… that you kill that outcast against nature for good this time." Chris whispered, before his eyes closed and he bled out. Filled with rage, Andy ran out of the house and began to run towards Chucky and Tiffany, only for Chucky to turn around and punch him in the face.

"I could hear you from a mile away, you idiot." Chucky laughed. "And even if you could get the drop on me, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to end you." Andy vowed. "And I'm going to save Nica."

"No, you won't." Chucky countered. "I'm currently in her body, we're in a crowd of people in Chicago, and everyone thinks that Tiff is Jennifer Tilly. Face it Andy, you can't touch us. You try something, and you're hauled away, without anyone believing your fantasies of a 'killer doll'."

"It'll be worth it if you die for good." Andy replied coldly. "And I know that Nica's soul is still in her body, fighting for control. I just have to evict you."

"We'll see." Chucky smirked, and he and Tiffany walked away, leaving Andy on the Chicago sidewalk. Andy was about to follow, when he heard footsteps.

"Andy Barclay, stop right there!" A harsh voice ordered. Andy turned around, coming face to face with a police officer. "You're under arrest for suspicion of murder."

"Not this bullshit again." Andy grumbled, as the officer took out a pair of handcuffs.

"You have the right to remain silent." The officer mumbled, cuffing Andy and putting him in the back of the squad car, right next to Kyle.

"They got you too?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, but I did figure out what we have to do to get Chucky out of Nica's body." Andy whispered. "Only problem is, we can't go head on with this. As much as we hate to admit it, as of now, Chucky has the law on his side. Tiffany is still in Jennifer Tilly's body, and she can probably say just about anything to keep us away from them."

"Hey, shut up back there!" The officer barked. "We'll ask the questions down at the station!"

 _Chapter 3_

 _Chicago Police Department_

"So let me get this straight." The officer muttered, still in disbelief. Andy groaned. They had already gone over the events twice now, and the cop still wouldn't believe him about Chucky. "You're saying that your childhood toy was possessed by a serial killer, and now it's possessing a woman who's a paraplegic?"

"That about covers it." Andy sighed. "Look, I know it's unbelievable-"

"Unbelievable?" The officer repeated. "It's fucking ridiculous. Voodoo isn't real." Just then, another officer entered the interrogation room.

"Gary, you can go. I can take it from here." The officer suggested. Gary shrugged and left the room. Andy looked up, noticing the officer had blonde hair and her uniform's tag read "Kincaid".

"Jade?" Andy asked. Jade paused.

"How do you know who I am?" Jade asked.

"I know that you and your husband were attacked by Chucky one month after he went after me and my friends." Andy explained. "Given you're a cop, I'm surprised you didn't do the same research."

"Fair enough, Barclay." Jade muttered, freeing Andy of his handcuffs. "Your friend Kyle is in the next room. I'll have Jesse get her."

"Your husband's a cop too?" Andy asked.

"We both wanted to help people." Jade shrugged, and the two exited the interrogation room, meeting with Jesse and Kyle.

"So, what do we do now?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know." Andy admitted. "Like I said, as long as Chucky and Tiffany are in other people's bodies, we can't just go after them in broad daylight."

"Or I can send out an APB on Jennifer Tilly." A voice said behind the group. Andy, Kyle, and Jade turned around.

"Mike, it's been awhile." Andy greeted.

"It has been a long time, after your mother… died…" Mike said, looking at the floor.

"What happened to her?" Jade asked.

"Cancer." Andy muttered. "But we can't mourn. Not now. Chucky's back, and he's possessing someone else's body."

"I thought he needed your body." Mike said, frowning.

"He must've used a different incantation so that he can use anyone's body." Andy decided. "But he still needs the Heart of Damballa amulet so he can stay in that body." Just then, a scream was heard, followed by gunshots, causing the whole group to turn around. Tiffany's doll calmly walked towards Jade, raising a gun to shoot her, but Jesse jumped in the way, taking the bullet.

"Jesse!" Jade cried out. Tiffany's doll smirked, throwing a knife in Jade's leg and shooting Kyle in the knee, incapacitating the two women. Andy and Mike attempted to shoot the doll, but it picked up a dead cop's nightstick, smashing the weapon into Andy's jaw and hitting Mike in the gut.

"Sorry, can't let you go after Chucky and me again." The doll taunted, aiming the gun at Andy. Barclay closed his eyes, bracing for his death, and heard the crack of a gunshot, followed by something hot splatter on his face. Andy opened his eyes, staring through a hole in Tiffany's head. The doll fell to the side, destroyed, and Andy looked up at his savior; a girl with blonde hair who appeared no older than thirteen. In her hand was a smoking gun.

"Need a hand, Mister Barclay?" The girl asked, extending her own. Carefully, Andy took it, but helped himself up.

"Who are you kid?" Andy asked. "And how do you know who I am?"

"I thought you did your research." The girl scoffed. "I'm Alice Pierce. Nica's niece." Quickly, Andy took out the medallion Chris gave to him and concentrated on the girl in front of him. Luckily, it showed no signs Chucky possessed her.

"I appreciate the assist, but we have a problem." Andy said, pointing to Jesse, who was slowly bleeding out. Nodding, Alice joined everyone else in trying to help Jade's husband.

"We need a doctor here." Jade suggested, as she tried applying pressure to the bleeding.

"It's too late for me." Jesse gasped, coughing up blood. "Just promise me one thing, Jade: survive that fucker." Jesse gripped Jade's hand, as tight as he could, and then it went limp. Jade sat there, crying for minutes, unsure of what to do. Finally, Kyle went to comfort the now widowed officer.

"If you want, you can sit this out." Kyle suggested. "Leave Chucky to us." Jade looked up, tears gone, and anger flashing across her face.

"No." She announced, determined. "That little midget is going to pay for what he's done."

"Welcome to our 'team' then." Andy said sarcastically, before turning to Alice. "How did you find us?"

"You first." Alice shot back. "I saved you, you owe me one question: what's become of my Aunty Nica?"

"Chucky possessed her." Andy explained, without missing a beat. "He transferred his soul into her body." Alice's eyes widened.

"Oh God, no…" Alice whispered.

"Now, your turn." Andy said, kneeling down and looking her in the eye. "How the Hell are you here?"

 _Chapter 4_

 _Flashback_

 _It all started after Chucky killed my family and framed Aunty Nica. I had come home from school, and Chucky found me, telling me he wanted to play a game called Hide the Soul._

" _Why am I always it?" Alice complained._

" _Because you're someone no one would ever expect." Chucky snickered. "Now, close your eyes…" Alice did so, and chucky began chanting in a whisper. "Ade due Damballa, give me the power I beg of you…" It almost felt like forever since Chucky had said that chant, ever since Tiffany swapped bodies with Jennifer Tilly. Luckily, he had remembered the chant by heart. Finally, Chucky finished chanting, but when he looked at his hands, they were still plastic. Confused, Chucky looked up, just in time to see Alice's grandmother leave the cellar with the plastic bag over her head._

" _Grandma!" Alice yelled. "Chucky, did you do this?"_

" _No, no, no!" Chucky mumbled. "Why didn't it work?"_

" _Aunty Nica was right!" Alice shouted. "You're bad!"_

" _Shut up!" Chucky growled, taking out a knife and hitting Alice in the face. When Alice opened her eyes, she watched as Chucky repeatedly stabbed her grandmother, with bloody results. Covering her mouth to not scream, Alice quietly ran out of the house._

 _By the time Chucky looked back, I was long gone. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. I ended up being found by the police, and they didn't believe my story of Chucky. They even said I sounded like you, Mister Barclay. So, they put me in a foster home, but I kept moving around, afraid Chucky would find me. Eventually, I finally looked you up, and found out that you had been terrorized by Chucky ever since you were six. I also found out Chucky went after my family because he fell in love with my Grandma Sarah, but she rejected him._

 _Now_

"...I guess that brings me to right now." Alice finished. "Do you have an idea on how to save my Aunty Nica?"

"Yeah." Andy replied. "How fast can we get holy water and crosses?"

"Pretty quick." Mike interrupted. "Jack began working as a priest after Chucky first attacked."

"Great, we can ask him then." Kyle suggested. "Can you and Jade meet us over there?"

"Sure." Jade answered. "Just give us a minute." Twenty minutes later, the small group stood outside a church, preparing to enter.

"I think only Andy and I should go in." Mike decided. "Jack only knows us." Everyone else nodded in agreement, and Mike and Andy entered the church.

"Jack?" Mike asked. Andy began looking around, seeing blood near the confession box. Fearing the worst, Andy threw back the curtain, revealing the body of Jack Santos, with a wooden cross lodged in his eye and his priest cuff tightened around his neck.

"Oh shit." Andy murmured. "We're too late." Mike walked over to Andy, seeing Jack's body.

"Dammit." Mike yelled, punching a wall. "We need to see if they took anything." Mike and Andy moved to a back room, housing holy water and crosses.

"Great, they didn't do anything to them." Andy muttered, taking out a bag and putting the water and crosses in.

"No, we didn't." Andy and Mike turned around, seeing Chucky and Tiffany. Andy pulled out his gun.

"Bringing a gun in a house of God?" Tiffany mocked.

"C'mon Andy, I know you won't shoot me." Chucky cackled. "Not when I'm in Nica's body."

"I thought you were done trying to be human." Andy spat.

"Oh, this is just temporary." Chucky revealed, smiling. "See, as long as you're around, you're a thorn in my side. When you cut off the head of one of my bodies, I started thinking of the best way to end you. Know what it is?" Chucky stepped closer, while Andy kept silent.

"I'm going after you a different angle." Chucky said. "Instead of just trying to kill you head on, I'm going to break you first. Take away all your options, and kill your friends. And there isn't a damn thing you can do to stop me, because Tiff here can say one word to the cops, and you're put in the slammer."

"You forget, I'll just get him out." Mike piped up.

"You're right." Chucky sneered, swiftly taking Andy's gun and shooting Mike in the head. Andy's eyes went wide, as Mike's closed and he fell to the ground.

"You fucker!" Andy yelled, pulling out his knife and holding it to Chucky's neck.

"You gonna do it this time?" Chucky asked, grinning as Andy's hand wavered. "Or are you just gonna cry like a little bitch?" Suddenly, Chucky's knees buckled, and he grabbed his head as if he was hung over.

"Something wrong, Chucky?" Andy taunted. "Or is it Nica?"

"Fuck you!" Chucky yelled, stabbing Andy in the thigh. While Barclay was incapacitated, Chucky and Tiffany left out the back door. Struggling to get back up, Andy exited the church, meeting up with Jade, Kyle, and Alice.

"Jesus, what happened?" Kyle asked, inspecting Andy's wound.

"Chucky. He killed Jack and Mike." Andy groaned, sitting down. "I don't get it. There must be hundreds of churches in Chicago. How'd they know we'd be here?"

"Lucky guess?" Alice thought. But then something in Kyle's mind clicked.

"They're going after everyone who survived Chucky before." Kyle realized. "That's why they went after Jack."

"That actually makes sense." Alice realized. "He went after my family four years ago, because Grandma and Aunty Nica survived him in 1988. Then six months later, he tried to kill Mister Barclay."

"And he went after Nica at Harrogate." Andy added. "Now he's just working his way down the list."

"Then who else survived?" Jade asked. "We could put them in witness protection."

"Well, there's my old friend Kirsten De Silva, and then Ronald Tyler." Andy listed off. "Last I heard, Tyler decided to teach at Kent Academy, but Kirsten got killed in action over in Afghanistan back in 2015."

"Let's go then." Alice urged. "Maybe there's still time to save him."

"Agreed." Andy said, and he and Kyle got in their truck and drove off, with Jade and Alice getting in the squad car. As they were driving, Andy decided to call the police department.

"Hello? I'd like to report a double homicide at the Saint Holland church." Andy spoke into the phone.

"We've already gotten an anonymous tip." The dispatcher said. "She said someone named Andy Barclay went in there and killed two people." Andy silently cursed and immediately hung up.

"Shit." Andy told Kyle. "They think I did it. Step on it."

 _Chapter 5_

 _Kent Academy_

Andy and Kyle arrived at Kent academy, with Jade and Alice following shortly after.

"I'll go in first." Andy announced. "He knows me well." With that, Andy entered the academy, walking through the halls until he found Tyler in Colonel Cochran's old office.

"Tyler, it's been a while." Andy greeted.

"It's good to see you again, Barclay." Tyler replied, shaking Andy's hand. "But have you checked the news? The police are looking for you. According to them, you killed two people in a church."

"That was Chucky." Andy insisted. "He's come back, and he transferred his soul into someone else's body." Just as Andy finished, De Silva's old friend, Ivers, walked into the room.

"You're going on about that doll again, Barclay?" Ivers snickered. Suddenly, Tiffany popped up, using her nail file to slit Ivers' throat. Ivers fell to the ground, blood splattering everywhere.

"Jesus." Andy mumbled, and he took out a gun and swiftly shot Tiffany three times, twice in the chest, and once in the head. Andy began breathing hard, and his thoughts caught up with him.

"Where's Charles?" Tyler said out loud.

"I don't know." Andy admitted. "Shit. Now the cops think I've murdered Jennifer Tilly." As if on cue, two or more cops entered the academy, taking one look at Tiffany's dead body.

"Holy shit." The officer mumbled, before turning to Andy. "Andy Barclay, you're under arrest for multiple counts of murder, assault, attempted murder, and theft. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you."

"This again?" Andy muttered, as he was led out of Kent, much to Jade, Kyle's, and Alice's surprise.

"Andy, what's going on?" Kyle asked.

"I've been accused of the murders Chucky committed." Andy answered. "Just find him, and stop him for good." Andy was then forced into a squad car, and they drove off to the station.

 _Three Days Later_

 _Chicago Courthouse_

The trial was a farce. The jury had already heard the stories of the killer doll, but no one believed Andy was telling the truth. The judge wasn't so lenient either.

"Based on the insurmountable evidence, I have no choice but to sentence Andy Barclay to the Joliet Correctional Center." The judge banged his gavel. Andy reached into his pocket and gripped the medallion, seeing that the judge had part of Chucky's soul in him. The guards took Andy away and drove him over to the prison, giving him an orange jumpsuit.

"Hold up, you have a visitor before you go." The guard said. Confused, Andy walked to the visitor center, seeing that just beyond the glass was Chucky. Andy frowned, and picked up the phone.

"What?" Andy hissed. "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"It's like I said Andy, I don't want to kill you just yet." Chucky leaned in closer. "I want you to suffer. To know that you're powerless in here, while I can go after all your friends. And then, once you lose all help, only then, I will kill you."

"Is that why you weren't with your wife at Kent?" Andy asked. "You were busy putting your soul in a judge?"

"You could say that." Chucky grinned. "I was also busy doing... other things." With that, Chucky hung up the phone and left the prison. Filled with anger, Andy punched the glass, causing the guards to restrain him and place him in a cell, where he was expected to rot for the rest of his life.

 _Andy's Apartment_

Kyle, Alice, Jade, and Tyler entered Andy's old apartment, above his gun shop. They couldn't believe the judge had ruled Andy guilty.

"What do we do?" Tyler asked. "Barclay's just been sent to prison!"

"Yeah, no shit." Kyle grumbled, lighting a cigarette. "But what can we do?"

"We could break him out." Alice suggested. Everyone turned to her.

"How?" Jade asked. "I used to work there. That place is like a fortress."

"You just need a good disguise." Alice said, pulling her hand out from behind her back, revealing she had a Good Guy doll. "I might have snagged this from Hot Topic before I found you and Mister Barclay."

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Kyle asked, looking at the girl. Alice smiled.

"Ade due Damballa." Alice chanted. "Give me the power I beg of you…" Pretty soon, lightning struck with a clap of thunder, and Alice's body fell. The doll's eyes opened, with it saying, "Hi, I'm Alice, wanna play?"

"Okay, clever." Kyle admitted. "But how are we going to get in, grab Andy, and get out?"

"I can help with that." Jade offered. "I still have the blueprints to the prison…"

 _Joliet Correctional Center_

Andy stared up at the ceiling, unsure of what to do next. As far as he knew, Chucky could be anywhere, killing everyone Andy cared about.

"Barclay, get up!" A guard shouted. "Time to go!"

"Go where?" Andy asked, but was never given an explanation. The guard dragged Andy out of his cell, and led him down the hall.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?" Andy asked. The guard stopped, and took off his hat, revealing ginger hair. Almost like Chucky's…

"My name is Glen." The guard explained. "I've recently heard that you were convicted for the murders committed by my father."

"Your father- Chucky?" Andy asked, stopping.

"Don't worry, I'm not like him." Glen reassured Andy. "I'm just trying to get you out of here."

"What if Chucky already planned for that?" Andy asked. "What if he's sending someone over right now…"

On the other side of the prison, Jade and Alice looked through the security cameras, seeing a guard lead Andy away.

"Shit, he's moving." Jade said. "You have to go now." Nodding, Alice climbed through a ventilation shaft, making her way through the cell blocks.

Back with Andy, Glen kept walking him through the prison until they came face to face with a woman with dark red hair.

"Hello, brother." The woman said, smiling.

"Glenda." Glen gritted his teeth. "Did Dad send you?"

"He sure did." Glenda smirked. "I was only sent here to kill Andy. Guess I'll have to kill you as well." With that, Glenda pulled out a pocket knife, throwing it into Andy's leg. While Andy went down, Glen began running toward his sister, preparing for a fight, but Glenda just pulled out a gun, shooting Glen through the skull and painting the wall with his blood.

"Shit!" Andy swore, attempting to pull the knife out. Glenda smirked, walking towards Andy and aiming the gun at his heart.

"This is for all the Hell you caused my dad." Glenda sneered. Before she could pull the trigger, a doll jumped down from the ceiling, pulling out a knife and repeatedly stabbing Glenda. The daughter of Chucky screamed, but the doll kept stabbing, before slashing her throat. As Glenda fell to the floor, dead, Andy backed up, stricken with fear.

"Mister Barclay, don't be afraid." The doll said. "It's me. Alice."

"What the fuck have you done to yourself?" Andy asked.

"Hey, I had to find a way to get in here." Alice defended. "Now, we need to go." Andy and Alice ran through the halls, eventually making it to the security office with all the cameras, just in time to see the Chucky possessed judge bash Jade in the head with the gavel, killing her.

"Jade!" Alice screamed. The judge smirked.

"Shame about my daughter." The judge said, in Chucky's voice. "But I guess she did take care of one other person I need to kill." Quickly, Andy pulled out Jade's gun, pointing it at the judge.

"Ah ah ah, Andy." Chucky taunted, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the Heart of Damballa. "As long as I have this, I can still transfer my soul anywhere!" Andy shifted his aim, and shot at the judge's hand, shattering the Heart.

"You fucker, what have you done?" Chucky screamed, but it was too late, and Andy shot the judge through the head, killing him instantly.

"I'm sorry Jade." Andy apologized. "At least you're with your husband now."

"We should erase the footage from the last hour." Alice suggested, moving towards the computer.

"Wait!" Andy yelled, getting an idea. "There may be some use to it." Andy selected key moments of the footage, and burned them onto a tape, before he and Alice left the prison, rejoining Kyle and Tyler outside.

"What the Hell happened in there?" Kyle asked.

"Chucky brought his daughter with him." Andy explained. "Now Jade's dead."

"Damn." Tyler muttered. "We need to get back to your apartment."

"Agreed." Alice decided, and everyone got in their cars and drove back.

 _Chapter 6_

 _Andy's Apartment_

Andy and the gang made it back to their apartment without any trouble, much to their relief. Alice transferred her soul back into her human body, and everybody tried to think of what they should do next.

"Kyle, do me a favor and take this." Andy requested, giving her the tape that showed footage of Alice as a doll. "Give it to the police. Hopefully they'll finally believe us."

"On it, Andy." Kyle took the tape and left the apartment. A few minutes later, they could all hear tires screeching, as a vehicle drove off.

"What now, Barclay?" Tyler asked. Just when he finished, Andy's phone rang.

"Hello?" Andy asked.

"You little shit." Chucky said on the other end.

"Hello Charles." Andy mocked. "Before you go through the usual threats, how about I make you a deal: I have footage of a friend possessing a doll and murdering your daughter in the prison. I'll give you the tape if you promise to leave Nica's body."

"Or I can just call the cops on you, and they'll take you to prison again." Chucky challenged.

"Then I'll just give them the tape, and they'll see I was telling the truth." Andy countered. "I'm at the apartment. Make your choice." Before Chucky could say another word, Andy hung up.

"You just gave the tape to Kyle." Alice reminded him, confused.

"Chucky doesn't know that." Andy said. "Get the holy water and crosses ready." Alice just stared at him.

"You know, it's funny." Alice said. "You've had three chances to kill Chucky when he was in Aunty Nica's body, but never took it. Then, when a judge is possessed, you were quick to kill him."

"What are you going on about?" Andy asked.

"I think you didn't want to hurt my Aunty Nica, and I think I know the reason." Alice stepped closer, looking Andy in the eye. "You're in love with her." Andy looked down, seeing no reason to deny it.

"I don't know why, but it's just something I felt for your aunt when I first saw her." Andy admitted. "I know that sounds weird."

"Not really." Alice reassured him. "I've heard of love at first sight. But don't worry, I'd think it'd be fun to have you as an uncle." Andy smirked just thinking about that. About a half hour later, Chucky showed up at Andy's apartment.

"Alright, I'm here." Chucky grumbled. "Now, where the fuck is the tape?"

"With Kyle, on her way to the police." Andy revealed. "I just needed to get you here." With that, Tyler punched Chucky in the face, while Andy and Alice tried to hold Chucky down on the table. Alice and Andy then took out the holy water.

"In the name of God and all that is holy, I command you to leave the body of Nica Pierce!" Andy yelled, throwing holy water on Chucky. "The power of Christ compels you!"

"You idiot, Andy!" Chucky cackled. "There is no God! You can't exorcise me! Nica will forever be mine!" Andy kept using holy water, but still, nothing happened.

"Shit, this really won't work." Andy realized.

"But what about Aunty Nica?" Alice asked.

"Your pathetic aunt will stay in the backseat!" Chucky sneered.

"No." Tyler finally said. "How about a trade: her body for mine."

"You would risk yourself for someone you never knew?" Chucky asked.

"She's a friend of Barclay's." Tyler shrugged. "Therefore, she's a friend of mine." Chucky grinned.

"Ade boku Damballa." Chucky chanted. "Give me all the power I beg of you!" Nica's body went limp for a moment, while Tyler's eyes rolled back into his head. Tyler then pulled out a knife and advanced on Andy and Alice, but stopped.

"No!" Tyler yelled, instead using the knife to slit his own throat.

"Tyler!" Andy yelled, laying Tyler on the ground while Alice checked on Nica. "Why did you do that?"

"I had just enough control to stop Charles from killing you." Tyler explained. "Goodbye, Andy…" Tyler's hand went limp, and his eyes closed, signaling he was dead. Andy closed his eyes for a moment, grieving his lifelong friend. Finally, Andy stood up and walked over to Nica and Alice.

"What happened?" Nica asked.

"You're free, Aunty Nica." Alice said. "Chucky doesn't control you anymore." Nica tried to stand up, but couldn't.

"Shit." Nica cursed. "I guess once Chucky left, I can't walk anymore."

"Leave that to me." Andy said, placing his hand on Nica's back. "Chucky's not the only one who reads _Voodoo for Dummies_. _Deambla enemi accisor rest suntar uni iterumma_!" Nica's eyes closed for a minute, before she jumped off of the table, able to walk again.

"Andy, I don't know what to say…" Nica stammered, looking down. Suddenly, she grabbed Andy and kissed him. Andy, not knowing what else to do, let it happen, at least until he heard his phone ring.

"Hello?" Andy asked.

"Hi, is this Andy Barclay?" Someone asked.

"It is." Andy replied.

"I'm that officer who arrested you the other day. Gary, remember?" The person on the other end said. "Anyway, your friend Kyle sent us a tape that showed a doll killing a woman in the Joliet Correctional Center. We're no longer looking for you, and believe your story of a killer doll."

"About time. Thanks." Andy said, before hanging up. Suddenly, his cell phone began ringing. "I wonder who that is?" Andy turned his phone on, and brought it to his ear.

"You didn't think I'd stop with Nica, did you?" Chucky's voice was heard. Andy's blood turned to water.

"What do you want?" Andy asked.

"I want you, Nica, and Alice." Chucky growled. "Meet me at the old Good Guy factory. And if you think on backing out, just know that I have Kyle with me, so don't pussy out." Chucky then hung up, leaving Andy alone to his thoughts.

"What is it?" Nica asked.

"Chucky." Andy muttered. "He has Kyle, and wants us all to meet him at the old factory."

"You're not planning to just go, are you?" Alice asked, her eyebrow raised.

"What choice do I have?" Andy asked back. "I have to save Kyle. She's one of my oldest friends."

"We'll come with you." Nica announced. "Chucky wants us, but he probably doesn't know that we'll be ready for him."

"Alright. I'll discuss our plan on the way." Andy decided, and he, Nica, and Alice went to the truck and drove towards the doll factory.

 _Chapter 7_

 _Good Guy Factory_

Andy walked through the front door of the old factory, while he instructed Nica and Alice to walk around and enter the back. The factory didn't change much from when he saw it in 1990, albeit it had more cobwebs and was more dirty.

"Chucky?" Andy yelled out loud. "Show yourself!"

"Right here, Andy." Chucky's voice echoed, stepping out from behind a stack of toys with Kyle in front of him. Andy froze, not because Kyle was with him, not because Andy held a gun to her head, but because the Chucky doll in front of him had the same head as the one Andy kept in his cabin.

"How?" Andy asked.

"I told you I had something to take care of while Tiff went after you at Kent." Chucky smirked. "And then you took her from me. Now, I'm taking something from you."

"Now!" Andy yelled, and Alice and Nica began running out of their hiding spots and towards Chucky. Unfazed, the doll fired off a single shot, hitting Kyle in a fatal area.

"No!" Andy screamed, catching Kyle before she fell, while Chucky ran away laughing. "Please, please don't leave me."

"I'm sorry, Andy." Kyle winced in pain. "I'm so, so sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry." Andy corrected. "I came into your life, and that… that monster followed me."

"This isn't your fault, Andy." Nica said, putting her hand on Andy's shoulder.

"No." Andy agreed. "It's my responsibility. To end it all. I'm going to kill this piece of shit for good." Andy got up, and began to follow Chucky's voice, but stopped, as he saw movement. All the dolls seemed to be breaking out of their boxes.

"Shit." Alice murmured. "He transferred his soul to every single doll."

"Or he just woke them up." Andy suggested. "I heard that pieces of his original body was put into hundreds of different dolls. There could be an army of him now."

"We can handle them." Nica said, loading a shotgun. "Go stop this nightmare." Andy nodded, and began chasing after the original Chucky. Finally, Andy kicked down the doors of the president's office, finding Chucky sitting in a chair.

"You know, I always saw myself as the leader of some type of company." Chucky snickered. "I got halfway right." Andy didn't listen, and picked Chucky up by the throat.

"All the people I've let die, by not stopping you." Andy growled, punching Chucky and throwing him into a wall.

"Ever considered I'm just unkillable?" Chucky sneered. Andy picked up Chucky again, slamming him on the office desk.

"All my friends you killed…" Andy yelled. "It ends here!"

"If I really went the extra mile and killed all your friends Barclay, then I've been right all along." Chucky grinned. "Everyone you come into contact suffers or dies. Can you honestly say that Tyler, Mike, or Kyle would still die if you haven't met them?" Andy roared, tossing Andy through a window and out of the office. Andy stalked towards the doll, preparing to shoot him, but Chucky turned around, stabbing Barclay in the leg. Andy screamed in pain, falling down. Chucky pounced, beginning to stab Andy repeatedly in the shoulder.

"This is the end, friend!" Chucky sneered, mocking what Andy told him, twenty nine years ago. Chucky raised his knife to slit Andy's throat, but was flung off Andy, hit from behind by Nica.

"Are you alright?" Nica asked, helping Andy up.

"I'll live." Andy muttered, pulling out a grenade. "This'll do him in." Chucky began to get up, but Andy grabbed him by the throat. Andy then dug his fingers into Chucky's stomach, creating a bloody hole, and shoved the grenade in.

"Sayonara, sucker!" Andy said, pulling the pin and punting Chucky out of the factory. Andy and Nica took cover behind the desk, as Chucky exploded in a million pieces.

"Alice?" Nica asked, looking around. "Alice, where are you?"

"Right here, Aunty Nica!" Alice said, emerging from a conveyor belt. "I'm fine!" Nica and Alice ran toward each other, hugging each other tightly.

"I'm not leaving you ever again." Nica whispered. Alice looked up, seeing Andy a few feet away. Alice stretched out her hand, welcoming Andy. Barclay took her hand, and was pulled into a group hug.

"Remember what I said." Alice reminded Andy. "Uncle Andy has a nice ring to it." Andy smirked, and just when the group hug broke off, Andy kissed Nica, closing his eyes, not caring they were in an old doll factory. As far as he was concerned, he lost his family and friends, but he could rebuild. He could have a new family, and could finally be filled with love and happiness again.

 _The End_


End file.
